


Tre, Novecento, tre!

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Series: I racconti del trombettista su un'amicizia che era anche un po' un amore [2]
Category: Novecento, The legend of 1900
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ebbene sì, sono ancora qui - non me lo sarei mai aspettato, ma a grande richiesta, anche. Sì, sempre POV Tim e sì, sempre slash, manco a dirlo, perché tanto il mio cervello è monodirezionale, ormai si è indirizzato da quella parte e amen.<br/>E poi? Poi niente. Poi solo il mare.</p><p>Musica: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxLbNA6GHVw&list=HL1321542175&feature=mh_lolz">When you're gone</a>, by Avril Lavigne.</p><p>Pubblicato per la prima volta il 17/11/2011, su altri lidi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tre, Novecento, tre!

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, sono ancora qui - non me lo sarei mai aspettato, ma a grande richiesta, anche. Sì, sempre POV Tim e sì, sempre slash, manco a dirlo, perché tanto il mio cervello è monodirezionale, ormai si è indirizzato da quella parte e amen.  
> E poi? Poi niente. Poi solo il mare.
> 
> Musica: [When you're gone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxLbNA6GHVw&list=HL1321542175&feature=mh_lolz), by Avril Lavigne.
> 
> Pubblicato per la prima volta il 17/11/2011, su altri lidi.

“Io domani scendo.”

Così, mi dice.

Mentre facciamo l'amore, è lì tra baci e carezze che geme ed è un suono anche più bello delle sue melodie, e mi prende il viso tra le mani, mi guarda negli occhi, e roba che io nei suoi ci annego, ogni volta, così belli, profondi e pieni, pieni di tutto quello che non vedrà mai per davvero. Mi guarda negli occhi, fissandomi per qualche secondo, e poi me lo dice, _io scendo, Tim. Io domani scendo, se lo fai anche tu._

Ed io nemmeno ci penso, lo bacio di nuovo e gli rispondo _sì_ , solo questo, e poi mi sorride. Mi carezza e mi sorride.

Una ciocca di capelli che gli ricade sul viso, due occhi che brillano e che sono le mie stelle private e le labbra che gli tagliano la guancia destra e che gli dà l'aria più bella del mondo, e mi bacia di nuovo, così, senza pensarci, ancora respirando a fatica.

Quella notte dormiamo nella stessa branda, tanto per fare i romantici, io mi stendo e sento lui che mi si appoggia proprio qui, sul petto, tra le braccia, e così ci addormentiamo.

Io dormo un paio d'ore e lui forse non dorme proprio, ce lo vedo che rimane tutta la notte a fissare il fondo del letto di sopra. Insomma, tanto fa che alle quattro lo sento scivolare via dalla coperta e iniziare a girare per la stanza, raccattando quel poco di roba che dice sempre di volersi portare a terra e nella tomba.

Sono sveglio, ma non glielo faccio sentire, rimango lì a guardarlo, a guardare lui che, con un sorriso forse amaro, infila le cose in una valigia e si guarda intorno con un'aria da bambino un po' cresciuto che deve lasciare i suoi vecchi giocattoli e proprio non vuole.

“Novecento?,” gli faccio, e lui si volta. Lo vedo stare lì in piedi, in mutande nonostante il freddo da pazzi, e gli vorrei chiedere _perché?, perché ora?, perché devo venire?, e di tua moglie e tutte le stronzate del tacchino che avremmo mangiato insieme, e del cane, che ne hai fatto?_

Mi chiedo di continuo perché Novecento stia con me, insomma, ma mi avete visto?, sono solo un banale trombettista da quattro soldi che ha imparato a suonare per miracolo e che non ha due monete in tasca manco a volersi vendere la camicia. Lui invece è diverso, è speciale, è assurdo e meraviglioso ed è _lui_ , questa è la cosa che gli invidio più di tutte. Gli invidio il fatto che _lui_ è Novecento e non lo è nessun altro, è unico e solo e nessuno, nemmeno a volerlo, potrebbe imitarlo. È speciale anche nel modo in cui prende il caffè, pensandoci, e _lui_ è Novecento. Lui e basta, nessun altro. Per sempre.

“Scendo, so cosa voglio fare, ora. O almeno, so con chi voglio stare.”

E io non ci credo. “Perché io?”  
“Perché tu sei... _Tim._ ”

 _Perché tu sei Tim_ , tutto qui. Non mi dice altro. Si volta, ridacchiando, e continua a guardarsi in giro.

 

Il giorno dopo, siamo sulla scaletta. Le valigie pronte, io un po' tremo perché il cappotto pesante, quello di cammello, se l'è tenuto lui, e lui mi vede che trema e mi si avvicina, viene vicino al parapetto dove sono io e guardiamo la nave che attracca al molo.

“New York. C'è il quartiere centrale che è una meraviglia, in inverno, sotto la neve,” e io rido, sempre perché lui non ha mai messo il culo a terra ma io sono sicuro che quest'inverno qui diventerà tutto bianco, ed usciremo in un qualche parco per prenderci a pallate di neve come due bambini che tornano tutti infangati a casa sapendo che la mamma li sgriderà, ma intanto si sono divertiti e questo è l'importante.

“Non l'ho mai vista, la neve,” mi volto e lo guardo, e vedo che lui è incantato e spaventato, come se volesse vedere tutto ma gli occhi sono già stanchi di tutta quella immensità.

“Vieni. Si scende,” gli dico, e lo tiro per il cappotto, e ci mettiamo vicino alla scaletta e aspettiamo che tutti, tutti quanti, scendano. Altri duemila futuri che ci passano avanti e che si spingono, scavalcandosi per arrivare primain _America._ Fianco a fianco, poi, ci voltiamo a salutare gli altri, non ci credono nemmeno, quelli, stanno scommettendo su chi tornerà su per primo, li sento da qui, quei bastardi, e mi fanno ridere. Sono stati i miei primi veri amici, dopo Novecento ovviamente, ma Novecento... lui è un'altra storia.

Scendiamo i gradini di quella minuscola, fottuta scaletta insieme, uno per uno, perché Novecento vuole che ci scendiamo insieme a terra, sempre insieme, tutto insieme, e che insieme andiamo poi in città a cercarci una casa e che insieme viviamo una vita felice, sempre per poi tornare a vedere il mare. _Insieme._

Mentre scendiamo lo sento, appoggiato a me, che trema e che sta morendo dentro pur di non voltarsi ed iniziare a correre nella sua stanza, tra i corridoi che conosce a memoria e che percorrerebbe ad ogni chiusi, ma mi guarda e sorride come se andasse tutto bene. Allora mi rendo conto che siamo tanto vicini che posso prendergli la mano, e lo faccio, cioè gliela prendo ed ovviamente ci metto la valigia davanti, così, perché non va bene farci riconoscere subito. Gli prendo la mano e continuiamo a scendere mentre sento che me la stringe forte. Allungo il piede oltre la scaletta, ma lui no, lui non vuole, allora io lo guardo ed inizio a contare _uno, due... tre, Novecento, tre!_

E si scende. E mette un piede a terra e mi guarda e sorride e vedi gli occhi che gli brillano ancora di più mentre tasta un terreno che non è destinato a portarlo da nessuna parte se non sarà lui a muoversi.

Poi iniziamo a camminare, in tutti i sensi dico, iniziamo a camminare lungo tutta la nostra vita e ci passano accanto un appartamento piccolo ma bello ed un cane, e le palle di neve d'inverno e il caldo dell'estate, e i palazzi strani e nuovi e tutta la gente che piange, che piange per la musica di Novecento e gli sorride per strada quando lo vede andare a comprare il latte al negozio sotto casa.

 

Poi, sono solito svegliarmi.

Faccio questo sogno ogni notte, e credetemi quando vi dico che ogni giorno non aspetto altro che stendermi, chiudere gli occhi e tornare ad amare, un'altra volta, tutto quello che la vita ha deciso di non concedermi.

Ci vorrei morire, così, di felicità. Non di malinconia, che è una cosa triste, vorrei morire di felicità.

Vorrei che un giorno mi trovassero qui, nel mio letto, con il pigiama che è una maglia vecchia e le mie rughe e tutto che sognavo e sorridevo, gli occhi rossi dalle lacrime e sulle labbra solo un nome che è una canzone, _Novecento._ Questo, e nient'altro.


End file.
